1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an upper driving type juice extractor in which a driving part is mounted at an upper side of an I-shaped main body having a front groove through which an extracting part is inserted and removed and a rear groove through which a residue container is inserted and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Korean Patent No. 10-1045107 (the '107 patent) and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0098701 (the '701 publication) filed by the applicant, conventional upper driving type juice extractors have been proposed.
The upper driving type juice extractors described in these patent documents include an extracting part which separates and discharges juice and residue; a driving part which drives the extracting part; a main body having a driving part mounting body on which the driving part is mounted and an insertion/removal groove body in which an insertion/removal groove configured for the extracting part to be inserted and removed forward and backward therealong is formed; and a lifting part which moves the extracting part up and down using the driving part.
In the '107 patent, a juice discharging port and a residue discharging port are formed in a lower surface of a housing of the extracting part, and all receiving cups are accommodated under the main body.
In the '701 publication, the juice discharging port is formed in the lower surface of the housing of the extracting part, and the residue discharging port is formed in an outer circumferential surface thereof.
In these patent documents, since the juice discharging port is formed in the lower surface of the extracting part, the cup should be accommodated in the main body, and thus the cup may not be clearly seen from an outer side and may overflow.
Further, since the lifting part in the '107 patent and '701 publication is operated in a manual manner in which a lifting protrusion or a ring lever is turned, it is difficult for a user, to operate the lifting part.
Also, the manual operation type lifting part is inconvenient in that the user should detect a degree to which the lifting part is lifted.
Also, in the '107 patent and '701 publication, since an upper side of the insertion/removal groove and an upper surface of the extracting part are spaced from each other, when the extracting part is moved up while a user's finger is inserted therebetween, the finger may be injured.
Also, since the upper driving type juice extractor is rotated and pressed while a screw is pushed, resistance (reaction) against extracted juice is applied up and down, and the main body formed of a plastic material is spread up and down and deformed, and thus durability thereof is lowered.
Also, since a material introducing port is fixed to a cover or the like, the cover is also removed when an internal portion of the material introducing port is washed, and thus it is inconvenient to perform the washing operation.
Also, since the '107 patent does not have a structure in which a lower end of the material introducing port is fitted to the upper surface of the extracting part, the extracted juice may spatter all around, and thus may be introduced into the main body through a gap between the lower end side of the material introducing port and the upper surface side of the extracting part.
Also, since the motor is generally an AC motor with a fixed speed, a speed thereof may not be controlled in multiple stages such as a first speed (for vegetables) and a second speed (for fruits) according to the type of juice (e.g., vegetables or fruits).
Also, because it is an upper driving type, when a driving shaft of the motor and a driven shaft of a screw are located at a position in which they are not engaged with each other, it is inconvenient to turn the driving shaft or the driven shaft to engage them with each other.
Also, when a liquid overflows through a center of the cover, the liquid flows down toward a rear side of the cover, and the main body becomes dirty, thus increasing an area that needs to be washed.